Detention
by DallasFae
Summary: A little Yang Xiao Long/Glynda Goodwitch oneshot. Not very long, but slightly suggestive.


"Ms. Xiao Long, I would appreciate it if you could pay attention to class for once. This is an important lesson, especially for a brawler, such as yourself."

With an exasperated sigh, Glynda tapped the tip of her riding crop on the edge of Yang's desk. The younger blonde had insisted on sleeping throughout the lecture, and her professor had nearly had enough of it. "Sorry, Professor."

Although she raised her head up, Yang made no effort to listen to anything that Glynda had to say. Instead, she let her eyes wander, to look at less-than-appropriate places on the older blonde. 'After last night, I can't stop thinking about her.'

The small affair had been going on for a while, and though it had mostly been filled of dates disguised as detention, the night before, they had decided to take things a step further. 'I had a hard enough time trying to get up this morning, but now she won't even let me have a short nap. What do I see in this woman?'

 **Crack!** The riding crop slapped, _hard,_ against the desk in front of Yang. She jolted in her seat, into a surprisingly decent posture, and glared at the woman who stood in front of her. "What the heck?!"

"Learn to focus, Ms. Xiao Long, and I won't have to go to such extremes to get your attention."

Glynda sighed, shaking her head in disappointment. Her look was clear, "Meet me after class." And while usually she wouldn't have minded it, Yang was beginning to dread the idea of that.

Unfortunately for her, it was already near the end of the class, and the lecture was coming to an end. Her team gave her sympathetic looks as they left with team JNPR, and she felt her scroll buzz with a text from Ruby, who gave her the details of what they'd planned to do for the rest of the evening, and for Yang to come find them once she managed to escape Goodwitch's fury.

That didn't seem like something that would be easy to do, though, because instead of getting up and going over to Glynda's desk, Yang stayed seated at her own. The older blonde would have to come to her, and when she picked up on that, she looked even more frustrated, if that was even possible at this point.

In an instant, she was standing in front of her student, disapproval written all over her face. "Yang, what in Remnant has gotten into you?"

"I'm tired!"

"What sort of excuse is that? Everyone is tired!"

"Well not everyone was kept up by their professor!"

Glynda's shoulders relaxed slightly, and she sighed. "This is because of last night, then?" She didn't wait for an answer, because it was quite obvious. Now the looks that Yang had been giving her made sense. "I apologise. I thought we had finished early enough for you to get the proper amount of sleep."

"Yeah, I did too. But by the time I got back to my dorm, I couldn't get you out of my head, which made it impossible to fall asleep. And once I managed to, I had dreams about you, so the morning was spent with me being distracted and.."

"Yang, I know you seemed rather content whenever you left my apartment last night, but if it's going to keep you up..We can discontinue this, just say the word."

"No! No..I know how we agreed that this is going to be fluid, but I don't want to just give it up because of something as small as me being distracted. Please, I'm only like this because it's all new to me."

"Now I know that that is a lie. You recall us having that conversation, don't you? You'd admitted your previous relations with several boys."

"Boys, yes, but never with a woman. Not anyone like you, that focused on me more than your ownself."

Yang stood up to lean over the desk, and placed her hand on the back of Glynda's neck, looking into her eyes for a moment. "You're different. Being with you is different. And you never insisted we do anything, you even made sure I was comfortable with it all, every single time you made a move. Being with a real, caring woman is new. That's what I meant."

"New..but in what way?"

The younger blonde broke the distance between them, connecting their lips. The kiss lasted long enough that Glynda snapped her fingers to lock the door, and got a grip on Yang's jacket, pulling her on top of the desk. By the time they parted, both of them were breathing heavily, and the younger was wearing a smirk. "What way do you think?"

Glynda bit the edge of her lip, and straightened her outfit out, before a soft smile appeared. "A very, very good one." She pushed her glasses up, and stepped away from the desk, towards her own. "Well, just try to get more sleep next time. You should go catch up with your friends before they start getting suspicious."

"I guess. See you tomorrow, sexy."

Moving towards the door, Yang winked at her paramour, before slipping out of the room. A quiet sigh left Glynda's lips, and she shook her head. "I'm not sure about that girl.." Maybe she was starting to have a few doubts about their secret relationship, but those, she would keep to herself. Despite all her concerns, and all the rules they were breaking, the older woman couldn't bring herself to break it off. For some reason, the brawler had that effect on her, and she wondered for a brief moment if that feeling was mutual. 'Of course it isn't.'

Luckily, Ozpin knocked on the door at that moment, and broke her concentration. "Glynda, are you ready for our meeting?"

"Yes, sir. I'll be up there in a moment."

"Good, James and Qrow are waiting."

She scoffed, making a face as she straightened up her desk. "Tell them I'll be up in a bit, I have something to do first." Her boss nodded before leaving, and she made her way to the break room, making a cup of coffee. 'I don't think this is all worth it anymore.' Being a part of Ozpin's circle was bothersome, and if it wasn't for her semblance, chances are, she would never have been asked in. Pouring a bit of alcohol in her coffee and mixing it up, she started the walk to the tower. 'Maybe Yang can come over later and help me relax.'


End file.
